we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Waterloo House
The Waterloo House is the home of Victoria Byng and is placed in Maidenholm. It only appears during Act Three as Ollie Starkey infiltrates the building to talk to Victoria about the current state of Wellington Wells. Layout There are two levels that the player can explore. First Level To the right of the hallway is the dining area, Victoria has a cupboard for various teapots, tea cups and tea plates in both pink and blue. Besides the dining room is the kitchen, there is a door that leads to a small greenhouse which has an axe, a rusty shovel and two bushes of Blue Currants and Rose of Gilead. Next to the stove is a door which leads to the back room, there's loads of bottles of licour here as well as stairs that leads to the upper floor. To the left of the hallway is a spaceous living room, there is a record player which plays the music heard throughout the entire building. There is also a blower to the right of the doorway. There is a small storage room next to the fireplace. Close by the stairs is a small hallway that leads to the bathroom, the bathtub has water inside. Second Level Heading up the stairs and going to the right leads to a smaller living room with a guest room in the corner, the stairs from the backroom lead to this area too. The Maid outfit can be found on top of the bed in the guest room. At the end of the hall to the left leads to a library of sorts which also has a hidden safe behind the bookcase, pull the book to reveal it. The player answers the notes given to Victoria from the blower by the desk in this room. going to the right hallway leads to another living room with a minibar and grand piano. At the end of the hallway is Victoria's bedroom, she has a portrait of her mother on the wall. Inside of the bedroom is a door which leads to a small bathroom, if the player were to get up close to the bathtub and look to either the left or right, they'll see that the curtains aren't modelled on the back. We All Fall Down DLC (TBA) Victoria has to go to her home to get the dynamites that Johnny Bolton had set up to blow up her home before getting arrested by the police, She finds that the place is overrun by Black and Red Bobbies who searches for Victoria Byng. The inside of the house is trashed. Collectibles Notes * Letter of Transit * Sternly Worded Letter * Happy New Years * Rajasthan Central Prison * A letter from Byng's wife * By the Time You Read This * From: Clive Birtwhistle * Whereabouts of Prudence Holmes * Diary of Vicky Byng - 1932 Gallery Marc-andre-voyer-victoriahouse-01-artstation.jpg|The main hallway. Marc-andre-voyer-victoriahouse-02-artstation.jpg|Victoria's bedroom. Marc-andre-voyer-victoriahouse-05-artstation.jpg|The kitchen area. Marc-andre-voyer-victoriahouse-07-artstation.jpg|The upstairs living room. ScreenShot00083.png|The main hallway. ScreenShot00084.png|The downstairs bathroom. Trivia * Most of the paintings in the house depict horses and people riding horses, this is because Victoria is very fond of horses. She even owned a pony for a while before it died. * The house was modelled by Marc-André Voyer. Category:Locations